


The Most Powerful Magic of All

by greeneggs101



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, M/M, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneggs101/pseuds/greeneggs101
Summary: “Did you know that True Love’s kiss can break any curse or spell?” The man in black asked, interrupting Riku once more. “It’s in all the fairy tales.”Clenching his fist, Riku raised Braveheart. “This is hardly a fairy tale. Now give me that necklace.”“Whaaaat?” The man sounded genuinely shocked. “Not a fairy tale?! Riku, the story of you and Sora might be the most important fairy tale of all."
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 200





	The Most Powerful Magic of All

**Author's Note:**

> So this is one of those fics that has been marinating in my mind for a while. I've been watching once upon a time and just... I *needed* to see a Soriku true love's kiss like in the classic fairy tails!!! (with bonus MoM being MoM)

Riku gasped as he stumbled and fell, tripping over the sidewalk curb that he hadn’t seen until it was too late. 

Groaning, he stood up, leaning heavily against the building in front of him. This was useless. He tried following his heart to Sora, but Maleficent’s spell—

It did something. He could feel Sora calling out to him, but he was just going in circles. 

Riku choked back the cry of frustration, refusing to let the tears fall. He couldn’t give up now. He had to find Sora. Had to fix whatever was keeping him asleep. 

Had to—

Riku summoned his blade. Maybe if he just tried summoning a portal to Sora then—

“That’s not gonna work.”

Riku jumped, turning quickly at the voice. A man in a black cloak stood there. 

Riku narrowed his eyes. In all the times he had run around this city, it had always been empty.

“Unless, of course, you want to fall deeper into darkness as well.” 

“Who are you?” Riku asked, holding his keyblade out and ready for a fight. 

“Well, not that the darkness ever kept you down for long. Right?” The figure completely ignored his question, and instead gestured at Riku’s chest. “Always had that light in there keeping you safe. The light that connects right back to someone you care about. Right?” 

“Sora. Where is he?! What did you do to him?!” Riku raised his keyblade and struck, tired of the questions and the monologues and these stupid people in cloaks always standing between him and Sora. 

Unfortunately, his keyblade seemed to phase right through the man. Between one blink and the next, the man was gone. 

“I didn’t do anything to him.” 

Riku gritted his teeth, turning and striking again. But once more, the man phased through it, jumping somewhere else. 

“His fate was his own making.” 

Riku swung once more. This time, the man caught his strike with ease. 

Surprised, Riku tried to pull Braveheart away, but the man held tight. 

Who was this guy?

“Of course, if you want to save him from his fate…” The man said, and despite the man’s hood obscuring his features completely, Riku thought he almost saw a smirk. “You’re gonna have to stop attacking and just listen.” 

Riku groaned, frustrated, but pulled away, letting the arm holding his keyblade relax. The man let go and stepped forward. 

“Now, it seems like the dark fairy messed with you… natural Sora detection, right?” 

Riku gritted his teeth. Is that what she had done? Dammit!

“But with this…” 

Something flashed in the man’s hand. Riku’s eyes widened and he lunched for Sora’s necklace. 

“Where did you get that—?” Riku was left grasping at air as the man jumped out of reach, wagging a finger.

“Uh, uh. You can’t get something for nothing, you know.”

Riku summoned his blade once more. “What do you want?” 

The man hesitated for a moment before answering, “Just for you and your true love to be reunited, of course.”

Heat rushed to Riku’s face. How had the man— was it that obvious? “What do you— You got it all—”

“Oh, I have it wrong do I? Are you sure about that?” 

Riku clenched his fist. “Okay. Yes. I love Sora.”

Part of him thought it would be strange to say it out loud, but as soon as the words left his lips, he found it wasn’t strange at all. His only regret was that it was this man who heard it first, rather than Sora himself. 

“Good.” The man spun Sora’s necklace around his finger, the crown charm pulsing with light. “Better to admit it out loud than keep it inside forever. After all, you might need to resort to drastic measures to wake Sora up.” 

“What does that—”

“Did you know that True Love’s kiss can break any curse or spell?” The man asked, interrupting Riku once more. “It’s in all the fairy tales.” 

Clenching his fist, Riku raised Braveheart. “This is hardly a fairy tale. Now give me that necklace.” 

“Whaaaat?” The man sounded genuinely shocked. “Not a fairy tale?! Riku, the story of you and Sora might be the most important fairy tale of all. I’m just making sure it doesn’t get… sidetracked. Again.” 

Riku raised an eyebrow, but before he could question what that meant, the man tossed him the necklace. Riku caught it with ease, the metal warm. As he looked at it, he found that the light radiating off of it wasn’t some trick of the glow from the streetlamps, but an actual magical radiance that seemed to grow a bit stronger when Riku turned in another direction. 

“Now, I believe you have a true love to get to?” The man gestured at the necklace. “The light will glow brighter the closer you are.” 

Riku clenched his hand around the necklace’s chain. “Thank you.” 

The words were genuine. Despite the runaround from this man, if this charm worked, it would lead him back to Sora. He could only be grateful for that. He turned in the direction the glow was the strongest and started to run.” 

“Oh well, don’t rush off too fast.” 

Riku groaned, “What now?!” 

“You’re going to go wake up your true love dressed like that? Not very heroic…” 

Riku glanced down at his clothes. True, they were very worn and ripped in places. The charms of cleanliness and durability the three fairies had placed on them had worn off long ago. “I don’t exactly have time to change you know.”

“Oh well.” the man let out a long sigh. “That’s true. What I would give for a fairy godmother right now…”

Who was this man? Riku took another step backwards. “Yeah. I already got one of those.” 

“Oh, right… you do.” 

Riku turned, ready to run off again, but something stopped him. A thought and a worry. He turned back to the man one last time. “Why is this so important to you? Me and Sora?” 

“Oh, nothing really.” the man waved a hand, “I’m just a sucker for true love… And the magic it can _create_.”

Riku tightened his hand around the necklace’s chain, not sure what to make of that answer. But before he could worry about it too much, the call of Sora’s heart became overwhelming. 

Leaving the man behind he kept an eye on the glow of the necklace in his hand. At every intersection, he checked it, turning in the direction the glow was brightest. His heart was pounding as every step brought him closer to Sora. He couldn’t wait any longer. He told someone, but now he had to tell him. Had to tell Sora everything. 

Sora had to know how much Riku loved him. 

Finally, Riku reached a building where, no matter where he turned, the crown’s glow remained the same. Was Sora inside the building, or—

Riku looked up. He couldn’t see the top, but he had a feeling… 

He had to go up. 

Focusing his magic, Riku narrowed in on a small blinking light about a quarter of the way up the building. Jumping, he quickly closed in on it. He had barely landed for a second before he was already focusing on the next light a bit further up. 

In short order he was running up the last few steps, hopping over the edge of the building. 

The crown’s glow was near blinding now. He had to have been so close—

Then he saw him. 

Riku had thought that they were some feature of the building at first, but then he saw that they were crystals, dozens of them. And in the middle, encased in crystal like a statue— 

“Sora.” Riku ran over, reaching out a hand. 

“You’re too late.” 

Riku jerked his hand back, summoning Braveheart and turning towards the voice. “Show yourself!” 

Someone emerged from the shadows and into the light that radiated from the crystals. He was taller than Riku, but not by much, though other than that it was nearly like looking into a mirror. There were subtle differences, the biggest being the mismatched eyes, but the man in front of him was near duplicate for Riku. _What was going on?_

And what did he mean? How was Riku too late?

“He won’t wake up now.” The man continued, reaching out to almost lay a hand on the crystalized form of Sora as well. 

Riku stepped between them, raising Braveheart higher. The man scoffed, rolling his eyes. Riku narrowed his own. “What did you do to him?” 

“ _Tried_ to save him. But now he’s fallen too deep.”

Riku glared a moment longer than turned back to Sora, softly laying a hand on Sora’s cheek. It was too cold and too smooth, but beneath it, Riku could still feel Sora. “It doesn’t matter how deep he’s gone. I will find him.” 

“How?” The man asked, disbelief in his voice. “The curse on him is too strong.” 

_Did you know that True Love’s kiss can break any curse or spell?_

The cloaked man’s words rang through Riku’s head. 

It was impossible. He and Sora were far from a fairy tale. 

Slowly, Riku’s tears fell, his heart filled with love and no way to tell Sora. 

Maybe Sora would feel it though. In his dreams. 

Gently, Riku cupped Sora’s cheek, pretending that it was warm and full of life. He bent down, hovering over Sora’s sleeping face. Even now, there was a slight grin to his lips. 

He must have been having some pleasant dreams. 

“I love you, Sora,” Riku whispered. “With all my heart.” 

Gently, he pressed his lips to Sora’s. 

As soon as their lips met, a wave of magic rushed through him. Something powerful. Shocked, Riku broke the kiss. Something was changing…

Sora gasped and opened his eyes, confused for only a second before they met Riku’s. “You found me.” 

Riku let out a sound that may have been a laugh or a cry of belief. “Did you ever think I wouldn’t? I’ll always find you.” 

Sora’s face split into a wide grin. “I knew you would.” 

The crystal began to fade from Sora’s face and clothes, melting as if it were ice. As soon as his hands were free, Sora raised a hand to Riku’s face, gently wiping away the tears. 

“I love you, too,” Sora whispered, leaning in to kiss Riku.

Riku gasped into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Sora and holding him close. 

His heart felt whole. A peace settled in him that he hadn’t felt in a long time. Sora was here. Sora was in his arms. 

And Riku was never going to let go ever again. 

Everything faded away around them. Sora tilted his head, deepening the kiss and Riku buried his hand in Sora’s hair. It was so soft and Sora was so warm and—

“You guys gonna breathe or what?” 

And they weren’t alone. No matter how much Riku wished it. 

Sora broke away, blinking a bit before his eyes settled on the boy just behind Riku. “Oh! You’re Yozora!” 

“Yeah, we’ve already been over that.”

“We have?” Sora tilted his head in confusion and Riku stifled a laugh, holding Sora closer. Sora’s head slotted just under Riku’s chin like they were made for each other. 

And Riku supposed they were. 

As Riku hugged Sora close, his hand tightened around something solid and he suddenly realized that he was still holding Sora’s necklace. Reluctantly breaking their hug, Riku held it up.

“Oh!” Sora pressed a hand to his chest. “When did that come off?”

Riku shook his head, unsure if the cloaked man took it off or magicked it off. “Doesn’t matter. All I want is to see it back around your neck where it belongs.” 

Sora smiled. “Do you remember? That you’re the one who—” 

“I made a vow,” Riku whispered, unhooking the clasp and wrapping the chain around Sora’s neck. “An oath. If a meteor came towards the island, I would—” 

“You would knock it away.” Sora finished. "And protect me"

Riku nodded and clasped the chain back together. “And I promise that I always will. No matter where you go, no matter what form the meteor takes, I'll always find you and protect you.” 

Sora’s eyes filled with tears and he nodded, wrapping his arms around Riku’s neck and burying his face into Riku’s shoulder. “I promise too. No matter what, Riku. I’ll always find you.” 

Riku gently lifted Sora’s head so he could capture Sora’s lips in a kiss, sealing their vow. 

Always together. 

After a long moment, Sora pulled away, something behind Riku capturing his attention. “Riku look.” 

Turning, Riku saw light breaking over the distant horizon. “Dawn.” 

“It’s only ever been night here.” The other man, Yozora, said, placing both hands on his hips and staring at the horizon in concern. “Something is changing.” 

“Something good, I hope,” Sora said, leaning into Riku as they watched the sunrise. 

Riku wrapped an arm around Sora’s waist and pulling him close. He still had concerns, particularly about Yozora. And the cloaked man. 

But he also had Sora now. Warm and alive at his side. 

And all their feelings finally spoken aloud. 

There would need to be conversations. And probably some epic fights. And they would eventually need to get off this building at some point. 

But for now, they were together. 

Everything else could come a little later on. 

**Author's Note:**

> This probably isn't going anywhere but I hope you enjoyed the ride! Please leave a comment if you have! 💖
> 
> If you want to follow me on Twitter: [ @Green_eggs101 ](https://twitter.com/Green_eggs101), I often post wip fic snippets, craft projects, and occasionally just yell about soriku. :3


End file.
